


He's Got This

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, Inhumans (Marvel), Making Out, Politics, Role Reversal, nostalgic make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Coulson supports Daisy at a governments symposium on Inhumans. Written for BirthdayforPhil Day 1.





	He's Got This

He waits until she's pulled her chair out and taken out her listening device, stepped away from the long tables bridging the room.

The crowd watching starts to murmur and stir, all of their eyes following her as she walks.

She's walking with purpose, and follows her with his eyes on the monitor, then follows after her, walking down the row, stepping over other people.

Turning the corner into the hall he sees a flash of her, of people giving her a wide berth and he catches up and reaches out a hand for her.

The way that she swings back around tells him she's startled, that she is expecting someone who is not a friend.

"Director Johnson," he says to her, like he's really saying her first name.

"Coulson," she blinks, like she is distracted and that she was so in her head that he's drawn her out.

He doesn't want them talking about Inhumans like they are things. Property, like this is nuclear disarmament or something.

"It's not a good idea," she starts to say, noticing people around them watching, her eyes drop to his hand on her arm. "Not right now."

His hand falls back to his side, and he clenches his jaw and scans the hall for a moment at people watching them.

She shouldn't have to worry about him in this scenario. She should get angry at them, give them a dose of their own medicine.

She must be angrier than he feels right now.

Only, that would give them an excuse to act even more afraid, when they're the ones writing the laws to put people in cages.

He wishes it was him up there, taking those verbal hits, instead of her. Getting to hit back for her.

But he's not the Director of SHIELD now. He's just an agent.

And right now he wishes that that counted for something more.

  
###

  
"I'm sorry," he apologies again, as he helps her load her bags into the back of the SUV.

"For what?" she asks him, sliding her sunglasses on as people in the hotel entrance start to stare.

"That I talked you into coming to the symposium."

"No, it's good," she tells him, crossing her arms. "Let them see one of us face-to-face. Make them talk to us like we're actually people."

"You shouldn't have to-"

"I know!" she interrupts him, and this time she puts a hand on his arm, brushing her fingers over his suit jacket.

Like she's the one comforting him, and he's aware of the tension in his face suddenly, and tries to let go.

"Besides," she says with a determined expression. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Me neither," he says with a smirk.

He watches the corner of her mouth curl up in a smile, and he lives for that, for her to know that he's always there for her.

Helping her to do what she does best, it makes him feel so filled with purpose.

"Hey, how about some ice cream?" she asks him, shutting the back doors of the SUV.

"I'm supposed to be the one cheering you up," he tells her, as he takes the keys out of his pocket and heads to the driver's seat.

They both get in at the same time and shut their doors and buckle in.

"But yes, definitely some ice cream."

"Having you here," she starts to tell him, then stops, like she's uneasy defining what that means.

"The new suit looks great on you, by the way," he picks right up, watching her smile shyly again and nod.

"Yeah, it turns out the designer is like some kind of dorky super-fan or something."

He chuckles and turns the ignition over.

  
###

  
"Balsamic strawberry with pepper, whoa, slow down, Phil."

It's been awhile since she called him Phil. He always wondered what she was playing at with that.

He contemplates it a little while he swipes his tongue over the ice cream to keep it from dripping onto his hand.

"It's good, you should try it. Live a little, D-"

She takes her own chocolate chip cone and finishes paying as she steps down away from the window of the food truck.

The awesome new suit that makes her look like a superhero is put away, and now it's just Daisy in a black tank and jeans.

He motions at a picnic table and it's near sundown, they only have a few hours before they drive upstate back to the base.

When she stopped calling herself Skye and used her birth name, that was a tough change for him, among other changes.

Now it's crushing him to have to call her Director Johnson instead of Daisy.

It's an important change. One that he spent so much time and energy making SHIELD ready for.

He wishes that she would call him Phil right now. That they could just be Daisy and Phil for a few hours.

"Never had goat milk ice cream before," she tells him through a mouthful. "It's good."

"Glad that I'm still capable of showing you something new," he says with an air, and she makes a face at him, then checks him gently with her shoulder.

"That still a thing with you?" she asks him after a moment, as she looks at her cone and then brings it back in to lick it. "Showing me something new?"

He feels his whole body tense up, at the expression on her face, the way she's asking.

"Yes?" he answers, probably a little too quickly. Not even sure if it's the right answer at this point in their relationship.

It makes her laugh and hide her face, like she almost doesn't want to believe him and he checks her with his shoulder this time.

"I couldn't do any of this without you," she says, suddenly serious.

He stares back at her, working through his feelings, at the subtle shift that's happened since she became Director.

"You're the reason I want to do this."

"Phil, your ice cream is dripping."

  
###

  
Making out with Daisy in the back of the SUV was not how he thought this day would go.

It does give him a strange sense of deja vu and validation at the same time. I mean, he never would have crossed that line, not back then.

But to get confirmation that there was definitely a line?

"Shit!" He stops when she bumps her head on the window behind her.

This is all moving pretty fast. His shirt is open, his tie is halfway off, and his belt was almost there.

Daisy has stopped for the moment and is looking like she's having doubts, which would be fine, because this is definitely new territory for them.

"Logistically, this isn't going to work," she says after a moment. "Is it?"

"Because you're the Director, and I'm an Agent," he replies, sitting back, dropping his hands to the seat. "I understand your concern."

"What?" she asks him, shaking her head at him, sitting forward. "No. That's like Levels at this point. We've both been Director."

"Okay. So you've thought about this." It's kind of a surprise to him.

"Yes. I've been thinking a lot lately about your increasing levels of support."

It touches him a lot to hear her say that. "You were always there for me," he reminds her, smiling fondly. "It was the costume, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she grins. "Highly detailed. I mean, technically, we could make this happen here. But does it mean that we should?"

"If you want to take things slower, think this through, then, I'm happy to-"

"Not exactly," she tells him, leaning back into the seat, and looking around the SUV, turning her head to him. "Seems like a pretty great role-reversal, huh?"

"Are you suggesting 'slide on in' be more literal this time?" he asks, reaching his arm along the back of the seat.

"I mean," she says with an exaggerated sigh. "It's probably against a protocol or something, since I'm Director, but-"

He leans forward and kisses her again, more slowly this time, seductively, while she wraps her fingers into the fabric of his shirt when he starts to pull away.

"Don't worry, Director, I've got this."

And they could definitely make it happen here.


End file.
